<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lesson In Taste by SphericalDice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213202">A Lesson In Taste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphericalDice/pseuds/SphericalDice'>SphericalDice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa Kink Meme, F/M, First Kiss, OTP Feels, Sloppy Makeouts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphericalDice/pseuds/SphericalDice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Dangan Rompa Kink Meme (gone but never forgotten). Anon writes "Out of the blue, Togami demands that Fukawa kiss him. She obeys but Togami discovers Fukawa is an awful kisser. Too much drool, her teeth clank against his, waaaay too much tongue, her breath reeks, and she tastes awful too. He'd say he keeps having her kiss him so they could improve her technique, but the truth is he likes what an awful kisser she is. Bonus: He lets her kiss him as a reward for doing a good job at something"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lesson In Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fukawa Touko blinked. The young writer was used to Byakuya’s frequent, sometimes quite eccentric requests but for a moment she was truly dumbfounded. Was she just hearing things again, a secret voice amongst the busy washers and dryers of the school laundry room? With her trembling hands, she timidly clutched at her oversized skirt and spoke to the floor, hiding the wolfish grin that crept onto her face.<br/>
“W-w-what did you say, Byakuya-s-ama?”</p><p>Byakuya rolled his eyes, he hated repeating himself, especially for a command so… “Is there cotton in your ears? I said kiss me, Fukawa.” He snapped.</p><p>	The impatient reiteration confirmed she really did hear what she thought she heard what she’d always wanted to hear. The fantasy was a frequent visitor, ‘the Affluent Prodigy steals a passionate kiss from his darling Literary Girl, Their tongues battling for dominance.’  like a passage ripped from her most provocative novel. She let out a few shrill squeaks in what may have been an enthusiastic giggle, then recomposed herself. Relatively recomposed, there was no way to stop the salvation. </p><p>	“Y-yes, B-Byakuya-sama...I will...k-k-ki...” </p><p>	When Touko didn’t, couldn’t, make the first move Byakuya stepped towards her and in her anxiousness, she stumbled backwards and her back hit a washing machine. Then Togami Byakuya leaned in and their lips met. Or rather their lips collided followed by the clashing of teeth. He couldn’t help but be alarmed by the sensation of her teeth, they were mossy with whatever she’d eaten yesterday, or even the day before. The taste of her was overpowering, wet, and sour like morning breath. Without warning, she launched her tongue into his mouth and he almost bit it in the confusion. It was too much. He dislodged Touko, with an uncharacteristically gentle shove and took a moment to rid her excess saliva from his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. This time, the blond, stringent boy was a bit dumbfounded. </p><p>	Touko rested against the cold metal of the washer, tomato faced and drooling. She smiled bashfully at her disgruntled classmate and brought her thumb to her mouth “I-I’m sorry Byakuya-sama” she said, “I must have been v-very bad.”</p><p>	“It’s to be expected,” Byakuya spoke matter of factly, crossing his arms, “you are a first-timer after all.” He added, but neglected to mention that they were both first-timers. The extra information was irrelevant, it wasn’t necessary to insert himself. This was about Fukawa wasn’t it?  “What does Ishimaru always say? There’s nothing that can’t be fixed through studying.”<br/>
Her eyes widened and something flickered in the dark pools “Study...?”</p><p>“Practice,” He restated, calmly “you and I will practice until you are better.”</p><p>Touko nodded, ‘A lonely Literary Girl is given the most tantalising lesson of her life by her dashing, affluent, professor.’ she scribbled that thought down in her inner notebook.<br/>
“Sit down, Fukawa.” </p><p>The stark height difference of the two students was mitigated with Touko comfortably perched atop the washer. She shot Byakuya a characteristic leer, the machine rattling beneath her thighs as it cleansed a load of Hagakure’s special clairvoyant mumbo-jumbo robes. </p><p>“This time,” Byakuya asserted “Be calm. Please.” </p><p>Byakuya closed his eyes and Touko took note of pink spreading across his face before she followed suit, breathing deep, settling the fervent beating of her too-big heart in her too-tight chest. She let herself become lost, in the darkness behind her own eyelids, floating and wasn’t even sure who was leaning in. She came back to life, her eyes abruptly open and aware when she felt skin, Byakuya’s skin. They’d greeted the corners of each other’s mouths, not quite finding lips in their blind stupor. Touko lapped at the silky smooth spot with a curious tongue, like a kitten claiming him.<br/>
Byakuya’s lips parted as if he were about to speak, about to correct his pupil of osculation, but he didn’t. Fukawa Touko was an extraordinarily bad kisser, it was pathetic, almost comical. Maybe it was endearing. He maintained that awkward pose, leaning in with his hands on either side of her, gripping the edge of the washer to prop himself up. Byakuya allowed, yes, allowed, he told himself, for her to lick him for a while longer until his face grew too hot and his hands too sore against the shaking metal. That’s when he seized the girl’s face with his hands and brought her mouth where it belonged and this time their lips aligned perfectly. He slipped his tongue in, willed the teeth apart, and practically swallowed her, bad breath, drool, and all.<br/>
Touko squealed into Byakuya’s mouth, all of a sudden all his weight was upon her. She threw one arm behind her for support and her hand slammed against the metal. Someone had to have heard that. Touko could already picture that nosy, lilac-haired tart busting them, she could already hear the clack-clack-clack of those trashy go-go boots against linoleum as she sprinted down the corridor tracking the source of the sound. ‘That girl hears everything, it’s so-!’ She dispelled the interruptive thought, it didn’t matter. Instead, she squeezed her thighs together, concentrating on her growing arousal, on weak jolts of the machine beneath her, on Togami Byakuya, on the taste of her beloved. Her beloved who kissed her like he wanted to taste her back. 

Touko moaned and bit down on Byakuya’s lip-<br/>
“Shit!” Byakuya shouted and abruptly recoiled, anguish plastered across his beat red visage.<br/>
Touko watched a string of saliva stretch between their mouths as he withdrew and then helplessly snap, becoming dribbled on both student’s chins. “B-Byakuya-sama!?”<br/>
“Fukawa that was my tongue!” he groaned sorely, his wounded tongue hanging out of his mouth<br/>
Touko wailed “I’m sorry! I’m sorry Byakuya-sama! I’m a bad girl, a very bad girl!”<br/>
“Very bad but shh! It’s fine, I’m not angry, just keep your voice down!”<br/>
“W-whoa holy shit!  What the hell are you two doing?” A third voice quavered from the entrance of the laundry room.<br/>
If the looks the pair shot him could kill then Hagakure would’ve been executed where he stood.<br/>
“H-hey, easy guys, I’m just here to get my laundry!” Sputtered the hapless psychic, “Ahh y’know what, forget it, I’ll come back later!”  Hagakure fled, abandoning his laundry basket in the doorway.<br/>
The Writer and the Prodigy listened to the deafening smack-smack-smack of Hagakure’s flip flops until eventually their classmate and his impractical footwear were far out of earshot.<br/>
Byakuya squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled sharply. He turned his back to Touko. “Good job Fukawa. You are dismissed. I am returning to my quarters now.” He began to walk away, hurriedly<br/>
Those words erupted the girl into a fierce shiver and she clutched herself desperately, as if to make sure the ecstasy of praise never left her body. “B-Byakuya-sama…” she exhaled the name, plaintively.<br/>
For a split second Byakuya paused, but did not turn to look at her. “Go take a shower. Ans for goodness sake, brush your teeth.” He took his exit, leaving Touko atop the disgraced washer as it entered a rumbly spin cycle. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                          ~~~<br/>
At 7:45am the next morning Togami Byakuya entered the Hope’s Peak Academy cafeteria with Fukawa Touko in tow. As the last two people to arrive at breakfast, and so late at that, they were regarded with an assortment of dubious reviews from their classmates. Celestia pursed her lips and pretended to examine the ceiling. Yamada began to persparate. Ishimaru’s face twisted with shame and his lips quivered on the verge of speech, but he didn’t dare. At the furthest table, Naegi sat between a perturbed Hagakure and a (typically) stoic Kirigiri. The slightly-built young man shot Byakuya an impish grin and Byakuya didn’t fight the urge to smirk back. The Affluent Prodigy took a seat at the small table closest to the entrance to the dining hall. Touko hovered beside him, restlessly teetering in place with her thumb comfortably resting between curved lips.<br/>
Fully aware of the attention on them, Byakuya addressed Touko in a voice louder than necessary. “Fukawa, get a hot milk for both of us.”<br/>
Touko sprung to life with a squeal and raced to the back kitchen, muttering enthusiastically to herself as she skipped past the befuddled student body.<br/>
Kuwata coughed forcefully.<br/>
Within a minute, Touko re emerged from the kitchen entry and practically floated back to her table, a glass of hot milk in each hand. “H-h-here y-you are Byakuya-sama!” she half moaned half yelled.<br/>
He snatched each glass from her trembling hands and discarded them at the end of the table “Good job, Fukawa.” He said matter of factly and seized her by the tie of her Seifuku pulling her in. Touko placed her knee between Byakuya’s legs for balance and threw her arms around him.<br/>
Yamada shrieked as Touko’s lips crashed against her beloved’s face and she began to lick the corner of his mouth passionately. ‘A lonely Literary Girl’s sweetest reward’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Between now and the last time I uploaded, I played the first two Dangan Rompa games and am absolutely head over heels in love with this series and this trashy ship, can't get enough Fugami! I was sad to discover I was a few years late to the kink meme but who's to stop me from filling the unrealised prompts that time forgot?<br/>Comments are appreciated, I'm an amateur writer and feedback helps me grow! Cheers! :)</p><p>EDIT 17/5/20: I removed this fic from the dr_kink collection because I didn't like that it was unlisted from my own page, sorry for any inconvenience!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>